Two Girls and an Animal
by writingangel13
Summary: two girls who are running from their past find an unlikly friend. how will they all act around each other, and how will Riddick act when he finds that the girls are different than other humans? find out! Please review! i live for them!
1. Running Into an Alli

**Hey! so i just watched Pitched Black last night and i decided i needed to put my own spin on it! **

**i have done some Saving Private Ryan fanfiction, but i thought i would try something else. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. i love them!**

**Summary: **Mohini and Angee Korver are special girls. Mohini is twenty-two and Angee is twenty-one. they had to escape from their mother when they were eighteen and seventeen

because at the age of eighteen both girls will go through a... change. four years later Mohini is running from the law and she meets a mysterious friend. you know who he is.

"_Get her! GET HER!"_

_The woman who was screeching at the two sisters was coming at them with a broom like she wanted to sweep them out with the dirt. The seventeen-year-old Korver sister scurried behind the couch, but her eighteen-year-old sister grabbed the broom from the old woman, and wrenched it away from her. She glared at her daughter and yelled, "let go you freak!"_

_Her words stung, but the eighteen-year-old couldn't let them get under her skin. She had to get her sister out of there. She swung the broom handle toward her mother making the woman trip over the bedside table._

"_Angee move it!" the older sister yelled._

_She reached for her sister's hand and drug her out the door while her mother struggled to get up. They were down the street by the time their mother came out onto the front lawn with a shotgun in hand._

"_DON'T EVER COME BACK!" she shouted after them._

_*** *** ***_

"Hey wake up!"

Mohini Korver was shaken from sleep, (or unconsciousness) by an unfriendly hand.

"You can't sleep here! Move it!" said a cop who looked like he had chowed down on one hundred to many doughnuts.

"Yeah, yeah," she said sitting up.

Mohini looked at her surroundings rubbing her pounding head.

"Hangovers are a bitch," said Angee sitting next to her sister and handing her a cup of coffee.

Mohini pushed the coffee away but Angee pushed back.

"It will help the headache," she said insistently.

Mohini sighed and took the plastic cup. It was hot on her skin, and would have burned a normal hand, but to her it was just an uncomfortably warm sensation. She put her lips to the hole in the lid and pretended to drink deeply, but Angee could tell she wasn't really drinking. She gave her a hard look with piercing green eyes.

"Drink it," she commanded.

Mohini glared back at her, but in the end gave up and sucked down the chalky liquid.

"Yuck," she said making a face at the cup. "Did you actually put chalk in this?"

She laughed and said, "no I just found the cheapest coffee place I could."

Mohini looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. "You know there is a really cheap way you can get even the most expensive things."

Angee looked away suddenly angry.

"You know how I feel about stealing," she said checking her bag.

"How much do you have left?" asked Mohini.

Angee looked up at her sister with sad eyes.

"About ten dollars. Give or take."

"Give or take what?" asked Mohini

"About five dollars."

"Great," said Mohini. "Well if we cant get more money, we are going to need to get food my way."

"I wont ever get anything your way!" Angee yelled rounding on Mohini.

"You would rather die?" she asked eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes," Angee said quietly. Her eyes flashed just as dangerously.

Mohini turned away and said, "I will force feed you if you are to stupid to eat."

Angee glared at the back of Mohini's head, but didn't say anything. Suddenly the hair on the back of Mohini's neck stood on end. She turned around and surveyed the people milling around. Her eyes landed on a tall man with dark goggles on. He was bald and very, very muscular. His arms rippled as he reached up and leaned one arm against the tree he was standing under. When he saw that Mohini was staring at him his thin lips curved up in mysterious smile.

Mohini glared at him telling him to stay away with her eyes, but all he did was continue to smile.

"He's been here since you collapsed here last night," said Angee nonchalantly.

"What does he want?" Mohini asked.

"I don't know," Angee said indignantly. "I didn't think to ask the creepy stalker."

Mohini didn't appreciate her sister's tone of voice, and she wanted to know what the bald, muscular stranger wanted. She turned back to him, but he was gone.

"Hmmm strange," Mohini commented under her breath.

"Yeah strange for the stalker to stop stalking us," said Angee scoffing.

Mohini glared at her then got up.

"Where are you going?" Angee asked.

"What do you care? I'll be back in a while," said Mohini striding toward the market place.

"Mo, don't do anything stupid," Angee yelled after her.

Mohini waved a dismissive hand at her and continued down the street. When she was around the corner from her sister she sighed. The sun felt good baking her face and neck as she closed her eyes and listened to the people and cars. A giant truck sped past as someone ran into her shoulder making her eyes flash open.

She glared at the short man with piercing blue eyes. He looked at her, his face contorting in fear at her expression. She shoved past him and continued on through the market. Mohini ducked her head as she passed a cop leaning back against a brick wall. This cop looked a lot more able than the one who had woken her up. She pulled her hood up and hurried past him. He followed her with his eyes, but let her get around the corner.

Mohini let out a puff of air in relief. Though she new she hadn't done anything wrong, (or at leas she was pretty sure she hadn't done anything wrong,) but cops always made her nervous. She slowed her pace as she passed the fruit cart. She had always been a sucker for fruit. She leaned against the cart and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma of strawberries, and the tart smell of grapefruit. She closed her eyes and remembered another time when she and her sister and mother were happy. As she was reminiscing, Mohini absently picked up one of the oranges and put it to her nose. She held it there for a minute just remembering, until someone yelled, "She's stealing it!"

It took Mohini a second to realize the woman was talking about her. She dropped the orange and looked up.

"I wasn't I was just…"

"Hey!"

Mohini turned and saw the cop coming around the corner.

"No, I wasn't-"

"Don't move!" yelled the cop.

"Yeah right," hissed Mohini under her breath.

She had never been to jail, and she didn't intend to start now. As the cop closed in on Mohini's position, the oldest Korver sister took off down the street.

"STOP!" shouted the cop.

"Sorry!" Mohini yelled over her shoulder as she rounded a corner, tipping over a trash can.

That didn't help her much. The agile cop vaulted over it with no problem.

"I guess this guy had his wheeties this morning," Mohini mused under her breath as she dodged a horse drawn cart.

She rounded a corner into a pitch black ally, only to run smack into a wall. As she bounced off and started to fall backward, strong hands grabbed her waist. Mohini looked up just in time to catch two reflecting orbs right above her head.


	2. He Should Get the Point

**_I know its been awhile guys._**

**_sorry, but i'm back for now!_**

**_Thanks!_**

It was not a wall. In fact, it was very far from a wall. It was tall and solid, like a wall, but it had bright silverish eyes. They sparkled as if concealing a joke. Before she had any time to contemplate further, however, the man pulled her forward further into the ally. With one firm hand on her shoulder, he pushed Mohini down behind a staircase. He knelt next to her just in time to miss being seen my the cop who was just bursting around the corner.

He slid to a stop, obviously afraid by the fact that he couldn't see, or rather what he_ couldn't _see. Mohini snickered and carefully picked up a rock and tossed it over to the other side of the ally. It smacked against the brick making the cop jump and in his hast to get his flashlight out, he dropped it. This antic caused Mohini's rescuer to snicker and show off his brilliantly white teeth in a sideways grin.

The laugh was a rough noise, but for some reason, it was comforting to Mohini. She knew her sister would not have found it funny, but this man did, and that made her feel good. She smiled to herself as the cop stepped back out into the sunlight and radioed for backup.

"I'd say its time to move," whispered the man in Mohini's ear.

The sudden hot breath on the back of her neck made Mohini shiver. No one had ever been able to reach that far into Mohini's inner being with a few simple words. Suddenly the primal side of her was struggling furiously to get free. She almost turned around right there and shoved him against the brick wall. She suddenly imagined herself on top of him, pushing her lips against his, grinding her hips against him.

In a few seconds Mohini regained her composure and managed to get a few simple words out.

"Yeah, don't want his friends to show up."

Though she thought she sounded composed, Riddick could see right through it. He could hear the lust in her voice. Hell, he could smell the arousal rolling off her in waves. It was so strong, he could feel himself being taken by it. He quickly shook it off, realizing they would both be in deep trouble if that cop and his friends got a hold of them. He knew he had a laundry list of minor felonies, and a mountain of capital offences, and he figured this girl had a pretty good list herself. No. He would get her out of harms way first, then find out all he could about them. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew there was something very different about this girl.

He pulled her arm and she followed him further down the dark ally. He could feel her excitement as she mirrored his movements so as not to make noise. Riddick vaulted over a four foot fence that he easily could have gone around, just to see if she could do it. Not surprisingly, she followed him with ease. The next challenge was a six and a half foot high fence. He used a trash can for a step then easily caught the top and threw his legs over. He landed in soft grass in a crouching position. He glanced back up to see the girl grab a hold of the top of the fence and pull herself over. She landed next to him mirroring him completely. All the way down to the look in her eyes.

The sexual tension was unbearable. Riddick had unbelievable self control, but something about this girl made him want to abandon all self reason and control and pounce on her. Her dark hair fell in long waves around her shoulders framing her tan face, making a perfect background for her striking blue eyes.

"We have to get my sister," she said not taking her eyes off of the sunlit walk in front of her.

"Lead the way," Riddick said watching her.

She stood slowly and looked down at him. He met her eyes. Her eyes narrowed as they searched his face. Then a small smile began to creep into her eyes and across her lips. Suddenly she took off out onto the street. Riddick darted after her, not letting his surprise slow him down any. She was already rather far ahead of him, but he didn't let that stop him. He ran dodging carts, and people, and once almost getting his head taken off by a sword smith's blade. All of a sudden she was gone. Riddick continued to run, but slowed his pace considerably. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and he was yanked into an ally.

"Who are you?"

It was the girl. She had him pinned against the wall, leaning all her weight on his wrists. Her blue eyes were only inches away from his goggles, and he could feel the heat of her hips close to his. They were searching, and angry. Somewhere deep inside the blue depths Riddick was sure he saw wonder, excitement, and to his enjoyment lust. She waited for an answer.

"I'm Riddick," he said simply.

She watched him for a second longer, then leaned back.

"Mohini," she said nodding slightly. "So what the hell kind of name is Riddick?"

"What the hell kind of name is Mohini?" Riddick countered.

The corner of Mohini's mouth lifted.

"Alright fine. Tell me about yourself."

"Not much to say except I just saved your ass," Riddick said crossing his arms over his chest.

Mohini snorted. It was a noise Riddick was not ready for from a young woman. He realized right than that she was not a normal woman. Not even close.

"My ass didn't need saving," Mohini said rolling her eyes and curling her lip.

Riddick watched her face carefully. He couldn't help but smile at her lip.

"It would be a shame to loose your ass to a skinny cop," Riddick said tilting his head as Mohini turned away from him.

She looked over her shoulder at him and glared, and turned to face him again.

"Well thank you for whatever you did, but I must be going," Mohini said turning to leave.

"Hold up," Riddick said standing up and grabbing her arm.

What happened next surprised him. Mohini grabbed his wrist and bent his arm around behind his back. She held it there for a few seconds until his wrist started to burn. He squirmed and pulled out of her hold.

"What the-"

"Don't follow me," Mohini hissed then turned for the street.

She was gone before Riddick could even reach the end of the ally. He looked down at his arm. There was a handprint burned into his skin. He touched it and stared in amazement. He had been right. This girl was different. He had to find out about her. He had been tracking the girl from the bar three nights ago, and wasn't about to stop then. It was like a scent that persisted at his nose until he followed. He was determined to follow this girl and her sister, and find out about them. All about them.

**_Remember to review please!_**

**_I love reviews!_**


End file.
